Ch.66: Mother (6)
Chapter 66: Gilles pulls the curtain and reveals an ice statue in the likeness of Carmilla. After seeing the ice statue, Sylvia thinks of Gilles as a perverted psycho. Gilles says that he made the statue because he wanted to serve Carmilla even if it had to be like this. He then expresses his will to sideline the topic of the ice statue, claiming he finds it embarrassing and returns to his seat. Smiling, he proposes to Sylvia the continuation of their previous conversation and Sylvia looks at him anxious. Gilles says his head hurts because of Navarus, Angela, and Nergal's invasion of Arzew. He then declares that if the situation goes on like this, the Council might have to send Navarus to the heretic trial. Sylvia, shocked, vehemently objects to this, as the heretic trial has a death sentence rate of almost 100%. Gilles says, "It's such a pity though". Millefeuille then appears behind Sylvia and tells her that Angela is the center of the problem and that things for Navarus wouldn't have gone this way, if Angela didn't exist. Gilles says that the Council has been monitoring Angela since she woke up. Chocolat lands left of Sylvia and says that Navarus is the Council's main target only because he has been hiding Angela. He then repeats Gilles' words that if things continue the way they are, Navarus will face the heretic trial.Gilles then calls Angela a symbol of unrest, due to her being the last survivor of the Erzebet clan that should have been wiped out entirely after Crawford's rampage. He then menacingly claims, "Because our world must be absolutely perfect!!! Going on a rampage!! That cannot happen!!" He explains that he can't touch Angela directly because she has the title of a survivor and she is Carmilla's sister, but taking the latest information he has into account, he can't just let her continue with what she is doing. At that moment, he throws at Sylvia's feet a stack of papers and tells her to look at it. He says that in those papers, it is written the rough ingredients and the identity of the medecin that Angela is researching under Navarus. He claims that Angela is the evidence of treason and Sylvia clenches her teeth, thinking about what problems Angela has brought about to her master. Gilles continues saying that Navarus would be fine if Angela didn't exist. He urges Sylvia to take the papers with her and study them and to think hard about what she can do for Navarus. He then concludes by recommending her to keep a low profile. After Sylvia rushes off with the papers in her hands, Millefueille complements Gilles for being crafty. Gilles laughs and explains that Navarus has a public image, so it will be difficult to send him to a hereitc trail and Angela, who needs to disappear for the good of the world, is difficult to touch, because she has the Erzebet name. So it will be good if they start by eliminating Angela, using Sylvia. Meanwhile, Sylvia stops running to catch her breath, stressing over what she can do for her master. Back to the Council, Chocolat questions Gilles if it is okay to erase the last member of Carmilla's clan. Gilles smirks and replies, "What are you saying? She is everyone's mother. The goddess is simply the goddess." At the Arzew courtyard, Setz tells Carne to hurry up because they are late. He grabs Carne's hand and they start walking along with Neal. Carne is anxiously thinking that her body's condition has been strange recently.